


Little Pink Umbrellas

by antheia



Category: CWRPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-07
Updated: 2006-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antheia/pseuds/antheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://annalazarus.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://annalazarus.livejournal.com/"><b>annalazarus</b></a>, who wanted "Jensen/Mike on a tropical beach". Mike's drinking a Zombie, for those that care. Unbeta-ed, so all fuck-ups are entirely my own.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Little Pink Umbrellas

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://annalazarus.livejournal.com/profile)[**annalazarus**](http://annalazarus.livejournal.com/), who wanted "Jensen/Mike on a tropical beach". Mike's drinking a Zombie, for those that care. Unbeta-ed, so all fuck-ups are entirely my own.

"Dude, what the fuck are you drinking?" Jensen eyed the hot-pink concoction over his sunglasses, honestly unsure what upset him more: the color, the toothpick loaded with fruit, or the umbrella.

"It's a tasty and refreshing beverage," Mike answered, sucking a slice of pineapple into his mouth.

"I really hope there aren't any paparazzi nearby. Your drink alone will be enough for the world to put it all together." Jensen shook his head and took a swig of his Corona before pushing his sunglasses back up.

"Dude, we're lying on side-by-side chaises, _sunbathing_ in Barbados."

"Shut up, Mary."

"Fuck you. Pass the sunscreen."

"Why don't you just use the umbrella to shade your eyes?"

"Why don't you just suck my dick?"

"Because I've already done that once today," Jensen laughs, tossing the sunscreen in Mike's general direction without opening his eyes.

Mike's probably right - taking a caribbean vacation together might be giving too much away, but he doesn't care. This is the most relaxed he's felt in years. For the next week, he has no press conferences, no meetings with his agents, no photo shoots and no interviews. He _might_ leave his chair in the next couple of hours, have a swim, a shower, get laid, eat and drink some more. That's about it.

"Hey, Jensen," Mike interrupts his reverie.

"Yeah?"

"Fuck the network - let's stay, open a bar, and do nothing but fuck, swim and drink for the rest of our lives."

"I like the way you think, Rosenbaum."

"No shit, Sherlock."  



End file.
